Essence
by Jackiie Hallows
Summary: DISCONTINUED Title change Summary changed once again! w00t! When I fell in love a certain superstar, some tragic things happen, but what happens when everything came out smoothly? No flames loveies
1. Love At First Sight

I'm a little new at this so **PLEASE** be nice

I own nothing of the WWE only Vincent Kennendy McMahon does!

Characters:Jeff Hardy,Me, Lita, Edge,Batista, and more on the way.

* * *

As I was walking down the hall to Mr.Bischoff's office I bumped into Triple H and he Said " Watch were your going!" andI just walked by then as I was walking I saw the most beautiful man in my life, Jeff Hardy I didn't say hi because I was too nervious to talk then I got to Eric's office and he said yelling " WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" "I'm sorry I-I forgot that i had to come down." I said"You are lucky your my assitant manger."Eric said there was a knock at the door " Come In" Eric said it was Kane I gasped and ran away as Kane ran after me and as i was running the man who I saw eariler came to the rescue and started to punch Kane till he was to the ground he said "Are You Okay?"I nodded as his soft hands touched my arms Jeff said "Wanna go out tonight?" "Sure!" asI jumped up and down "10?" "I'll be waiting" "bye" he said I said to my self " Bye my little deliousisness" 

(Later that night)

I got to anonce a match (Edge w/ Lita v.s. Triple (H Heavyweight championship)Triple H won after the match I was gonna go out of the when the arena turned red I was so worried I started to get out of the ring when Kane came out and ran down the ramp and I run and go over the sercuity wall and stat running through the crowd Jeff came out and tried to not get caught Kane turned around as Jeff came in Kane started to stomp on Jeff I ran back to the sercuity wall andgot over it as I said to myself " what i'm I doing?"and I got a kundo stick and got in the ring very quietly and got Kane Kane in the head , knee , and back he fell to the ring mat almost knocked outI got Jeff up very fast and we got out safely.

(At the hotel)

I got to the hotel and went to my room who I shared with Lita and she helped me get ready for my date with Jeff Hardy and as she was doing my hair I say " Amy...I really like Jeff and all but do you think he's the one?" "Well that depends if he really likes you.." she got inturupedwith a knock on the door " That's him." I said with a smile,Amy answered and and there was Adam and Jeff and Adam had a movie in his hand ( The Wedding Singer) " You look great." Jeff said "you too." I said Jeff wore and nice navy blue shirt that you could see his musles in and black baggy pants,I wore along red dress that cuts of at the bust down with ruby red high heels.

* * *

so you like I know theres some mispelled words, so please review and i will probally respond ! 

next ch. will have the date and more to come.


	2. This Is love

I'm a little new at this so **_PLEASE_** be nice

I own nothing of the WWE only Vincent Kennedy McMahon does

Characters:Jeff Hardy,Me,Lita,Edge,Batista and more on the way

* * *

Jeff took me to the finest resturant in Dallas, " so I never saw you in the WWE before." Jeff said wondering "oh its my first day there..." the waiter comes " Hi! My name is Jacob may I take your order?" "yea, i'd like the steak with parmarson cheese on the top please..." Jeff ordered " and i'd like salad please." "ok would you like Ranch or blue cheese?" " um... do you have french dressing?" "yes." "ok, i'll take the salad with french dressing please." Would you two like something to drink?" " Jackie...would you like anything?" Jeff said"ah yes i'd like a margrita..perfect no lime please." "make that two please..." the waiter went away" thanks for the ecsape..."OH! That was nothing" I said flinging out "no...really thanks" "well thank you for saving me those two times I really thank you..." I said leaning toward him "well Kane was after you and no one was there I saw you running and I saw Kane chasing you so I decided to attack him, no big deal" Then why did you say lets go out the tonight?" "ahhhhhhh...I thought you needed a break from Kane you know a rest." " oh...well after dinner wanna goto my place?" "sure...why not!""great." the waiter comes with our drinks "your food will be here in 15 minutes "ok thanks." Jeff said very hungry. It's been 10 minutes and Jeff and I were starting to fall in love I couldn't belive I was on a date with the man of my dreams

* * *

soI know it was short but I ran out of ideas, please r&r so bye for now 


	3. OH NO!

I never got to this in a while so please R&R!

I own nothing only Vincet Kennedy McMahon does...I olny own me whose in the story!

* * *

The date with Jeff was amzaing! We had fun we laughed, and once we were done he took me to his hotel room.We had you know what. I couldn't believe how good he was at it!

* * *

The morning after the night of our date was weird. I'd forgoten what I did and there I was in the arms of Jeff Hardy I guess I so drunk I'd forgot what happend. There had to be a way to get out of his room without being noticed I quickly got my clothes on and rushed down the hall were my room with Amy was with and luckly she with Adam were still alseep. I got in my bag and got my pajamas on.And got my brush to mess my hair up a little and quickly jumped in bed before either one of 'em woke up. A few hours later Amy and Adam woke up they saw me sleeping my head off... they said at the same time very tired

"Whatever" they huged and kissed and said goodbye. I woke up saying

"Amy?" I got up wonderin if she was still here and she immeditly said

"What? Jackie were have you been you were gone all night; and don't say you werent because I woke up to use the bathroom and you weren't there so.."

"So what?" I said sitting on the Edge of the bed I slept in

"So...where were you?" Amy was serious.

" Can you keep it on the DL, keep it mono e mono?", Amy nodded

"Well, I guess I slept with Jeff last night and I think...I'm...pregnant..." I was worried to see the look on Amy's face but Amy was suprised.

"OH MY GOSH! Are you sure? If you need to know Ialways come in handy for these things..." Amy reached in her bag and got a pregnancy test stick out and gave it to me.

" There's probaly some cups in there..." I looked very very worried I startedthinkin '_what if I was pregnant...how would I tell Jeff '. _I know justknow it will turn out positive I did my thing and waited it was the longest 3 minutes of my life and the results came in and it said " Pregnant" I was about to scream but instead I just fainted. Amy heard the _thud_ she came runnin toward me and looked at the stick she clapped she was happy I was pregnant she took me to the bed and I didnt get up untill 30 minutes after I found out. Once I woke up I had a major headache.

Amy came to give me an asprin and water..." Goodmoring!"

"What do I have a headache all of sudden?"

"You forgot? Honey your pregnant!" I was shocked 35 minutes I was pregnant and I said " Tahh...How am I going to tell Jeff?" Amy shrugged

"Dunno."

* * *

this is another short chapter but it was longer then the last 2 so pleeez Review my story

press down on the sumbit reveiw button and give me a great review!


	4. Nervousness

AHHHH!!!!! I'm back!!!!!!! I know its been FOREVER since I last updated but I just couldn't do anything with school and crap… I'm a lil rusty

A/N: I own nothing, if I did… I would be one rich lil girl!..only real thing I do own is mwha which is in the story. Merry X-Mas!!

* * *

I looked at Amy and I couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression. I sighed deeply and looked at the haunting clock it read 3:30 pm and I decided to get dressed and get ready for the scariest moment...telling Jeff I am pregnant with his child.

I got everything I needed and I took them into the bathroom and took a nice long hot shower. I got out and tightly wrapped the towel around me. The mirror was all steamed up I smiled and wrote 'I /3 Jeff Hardy + my child'. I smiled at my creation and decided to just wipe it away; I looked inside the mirror so hard I could've sworn I saw Jeff inside just looking at me; smiling. I grabbed my make- up bag and applied a thick layer of eyeliner, some eye shadow, and some lip-gloss. Once I finish with that I got dressed and put my hair within a tight bun. I got dressed in my favorite black jeans and my favorite AFI shirt with my sweatshirt that has the Misfits on it.

I was ready and I scurried to Jeff's hotel room; I knocked lightly on the door. I heard some feet being dragged across the floor and Jeff opened the door and I could't help myself; I erupted in laughter

"What?" Jeff questioned I tried to calm myself but, it wouldn't help

"Y- Your hair!! It's all messy!!!" Jeff ran his fingers through his hair and he moved to the side allowing me in. I stepped in and soon landed on the couch and he went to the bathroom to brush out his hair and put up horribly.

Jeff came back no later and sat down right next me and asked,

"So, what brings you here the fine afternoon?" Jeff's eyebrow jabbed up a lil and I stuttered

"J-Jeff,...remember...um la-last n-night?" I was nervous EVERYWHERE; I'm pretty sure Jeff noticed it too

"Sorta...why? Is there something you need to tell me?" I was shaking violently

"Y-yea...uhm...J-Jeff, I uh. I'm..."

Jeff's POV

"Y-yea...uhm...J-Jeff, I... I'm..." I couldn't wait to hear what she was going to say its like a sensation just to want to know what she's about to say, I bit my lip and she continued on,

"Jeff, I'm pregnant...with your baby" my jaw dropped to the floor my eyes popping outta my sockets

"I'm- I'm sorry...I should be going she went to get up but, I grabbed her arm and stopped her

"Don't go, at least not yet... she sat back down and I said;

"You shouldn't be the one to be sorry... I'm the one who should! I'm the ass who put he egg inside you! But; really...I am sorry..."

"Jeff, I-" I stopped her in mid sentence and gently graced my lips upon hers, luckily she didn't pull away or anything. I traced my tongue on her bottom lip and without hesitation let me in and we just sat there our tongues mingling but then the door through open...

* * *

AHA!!! Cliffy!! My first I think too…lol review plz!! 


	5. You're Kidding? Right?

EEEEE!! My 5th chappy!!!! I'm sooooooo happy!!! Eh, now basics: Don't own anything, this has NEVER happened! I own oc's, ok? Please remember to review!

(Review from last chapter: "Jeff, I-" I stopped her in mid sentence and gently graced my lips upon hers, luckily she didn't pull away or anything. I traced my tongue on her bottom lip and without hesitation let me in and we just sat there our tongues mingling but then the door through open...)

Jeff and I looked at the person, it was Matt. Jeff then almost jumped of me and looked away blushing madly.

"Jeff, c'mon get ready! We're gonna leave at 5 and its almost 4 so better hurry your ass up!" Matt then left, giving me a weird look.

"Matt, you asshole. He could've knocked!" Jeff mumbled, getting up along with me.

"I know how it feels to have brothers; I have 5, me being the youngest also."

"Oh, jeez, I feel sorry for you now!" I shook my head and said;

"No need…it was my mom's fault…" Jeff laughed and went to his duffel bag and got out an outfit for his day. He set them down and went to me and put his hands on my hips and kissed me gently

"I'll call you just give me your cell phone number" I went to the little table next to the bed and wrote down the number.

"Here, don't lose it. Everyone does it to me all the time. Its gay ass…" we laughed a little and kissed again.

I went to my room, to see Amy just putting her shirt down on the rest of her body and turned around jumping a little

"Jeebus woman! You scared the hell outta me!! I'm just getting ready for us to leave to the next place, which is…" Amy went to her schedule and continued on;

"to Fort Wayne, Indiana"

I froze up when she said 'Wayne', my hand clasped my mouth and I couldn't stop shaking my head. Amy came to me and asked;

"Roxxy, what's wrong?" Amy realized that she said Fort Wayne, Indiana, and she couldn't help but laugh some. I went to the bathroom to splash some water on my face I looked up and saw black eyeliner running down my face

"Dammit, I knew I should've bought that water proof eyeliner…" I mumbled and grabbed some toilet paper and wiped off the water droplets. I went back out and packed the pj's from last night into my bag, Amy had just got done doing the same.

AIRPORT

We arrived at the Newark, NJ airport and our plane was going to leave in 15 mins. So to kill time, we (we being Amy, I, Trish, and Lisa Marie) were talking about what was the best part about the show last night

"Mine would probably be, me making out with Jason (Christian) and by the way he's a pretty damn good kisser too." Trish said winking

"You would say that! Anyways mine would maybe be, winning my match! I mean, I beat the hell outta Molly!" Lisa Marie said claming her fist into her open hand, we laughed a little.

"Well, mine would probably be, Jeff saving me three fucking times," I said smiling a little, then Trish and Lisa Marie said with each other;

"Someone has a crush!!" I blushed lightly and mumbled just well enough for Amy to hear;

"Oh, it's more then a crush…way more…" Amy just smiled and looked around the airport a little, her eyes landing right on Jeff with Matt talking with Adam

'_Whoa, that's a first. They're actually getting along…wow' _Amy's thoughts were cut off by me snapping my fingers

"EH! STOP! I'm coming, I'm coming! Sheesh…" Amy got up and lulled her bag on her shoulder. She met up with the others and boarded the plane without paparazzi or fans

"Isn't **that** a first…"

"What?" I questioned

"Huh? Oh, nothing just talking to myself" Amy smiled and sat next to Adam that left 1 seat open, right next to Jeff…

"Jeebus! Amy…, I hate you…." I mumbled and sat right next to Jeff and smiled a little

"Hey," Jeff said softly

"Hi, what's up?" I said in the same tune of voice

"Nothing much, how've you been?" I thought of the baby for a sec and then founding out were going to Indiana

"Alright I guess," Jeff nodded and he pulled out his iPod and put his head back for a small rest.

I pulled out my iPod also and started listening to Evanescence instantly putting on 'Missing' and sang it in her head

'_Please, please forgive _me_,  
but I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?" _

You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?

Chorus:  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

Please, please forgive me,  
but I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathedeep and cry out:  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

Chorus:  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
and wake without you there,  
isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Chorus:  
Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
you won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.

_Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me? _'

She then felt Jeff shift a little and she looked at him;

'_He's so cute when he sleeps…' _she looked at her cell phone and sighed

'_Jeez, it's gonna be a long plane ride **back** home'_ She rested her head down as Amy Lee's voice soothed her to an uncomfortable sleep.

THE LANDING (Plane: FINALLY!!! Me: Oh shut up whinnies…)

I woke up to a loud sound, louder than my music. My eyes shot open and I looked out the window and saw that we've landed; I smiled and took out my cell to look at the clock it read 7:56 P.M. I shook Jeff gently and his eye softly fluttered opened and he looked around tiredly; his eyes landed on mine and we sat there for a good minute and Amy whacked the back of my head; I sent her a death glare and I playfully punched her arm as she went by me.

"So, what's up?" Jeff said sleepily

"Nothing, uh….Jeff, we're almost the last ones on here…" Jeff looked around and she was right, they were practically the last ones on.

They hurried as did the others and they got off within 3 minutes. They saw that the entire Raw roster was still in the building signing pictures, taking pictures, and meeting new people. I just looked around and went to the entrance of the building so no one could fine me. But, then a fan came up and said;

"Oh my gosh!! It's you! You're Jeff Hardy's new girlfriend!!" I was stunned at the fan's choice of words and said;

"Uh, yea….I am….what did you need?"

"Just a simple autograph and picture. And by the way awesome sweatshirt1 Misfits rule!" I laughed a little and signed everything and took a picture with the fan and she said while leaving

"You and Jeff are an awesome couple! Hope you guys admit your love on Raw Monday!"

I shook my head and put up my hood and rested my head back only to hear someone sit next to me; poking my shoulder like a toy or something.

I looked up and took off my hood to see none other than my best guy friend ever; Randy Orton; (this is the good him, not the bad) I smiled and playfully punched him.

"Damn, girl you got a punch! Ever think of wrestling?" I frowned a little

"Randy, promise to keep a secret?" I asked holding out my pinky

"Yea, Jackie." He griped his pinky to mine and I whispered into his ear;

"I'm pregnant…with….Jeff Hardy's baby. NO LIE." Randy then looked at me eyes out of his sockets and he smiled gently

"Okay, so, wrestling…out for a year or more…..I'm sure that Bishoff would understand. Ho-" Randy was cut off by me putting me hand on his mouth...bad idea…he licks my hand

"RANDY! EW! GROSS! Fag…" I said wiping his germs off on his shirt, then putting on GermX. Randy just smiles and explains

"That's what you deserve for being my friend!" Randy then shifted some in his seat

"But, I've done nothing but good things with you! Hell, I even had Eric put you into a match with Hunter at Survivor Series, for the Heavy Weight Title!!"

Randy's eyes gleamed with happiness;

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!"

"Haha…you're welcome!!!" I couldn't help but laugh a little bit more until I knew it, it was time to go and I went to the nearest rental car. A body came in the passenger's seat I looked to see who it was and I just smiled and asked;

"So where is it that Vince wants us?"

"Uh, to…..Marriott Hotel care to share a room with me?"

"Sure, Jeff, sure…" We drove off to the hotel; me living in Fort Wayne when I moved out of my mom's place when I was 18 I came and lived my best friend Sam; knew where to go.


	6. Weird Situation

GUYSSS!!!!!!!! OMFD I'M SO SRY THAT I WASN'T HERE TO UPDATE!!! I'M TRULY SRY! Anyway…I was just wondering…how do you guys make banners? WELL maybe just maybe you can make one for my story or tell me how to make one??? Greatly appreciated! And also….this one is going to be short because I'm running low on ideas…no matter what I'm going to update a lot….hopefully…damn writers block . 

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN ANYTHING!! EXECPT MY CHARA 'JACKIE' OH AND THE BABY '!!! AND THE STORY IS TOTALLY FICTION (HENCE THE WEBSITE) AND NOTHING THAT YOURE READING IS TRUE ONCE SO EVER!! NO FLAMING BTW

Just as Jeff and I made it to the front desk, Eric came crashing in and handling everything. I went to the waiting area alongside Jeff and we sat to talk.  
"So, what's up Jackie? How have you been feelin'?" Jeff asked while fidgeting with his fingers.  
"Nothing much, I'm just very tired… I want to go to bed…" I explained, receiving a small chuckle from Jeff. "Yea, same here… Oh! How's the…..uh…you know what...?" Jeff asked too. I touched my non- existed bump and smiled,  
"It's doing fine," just then Eric handed me the key and told us that our room was on the same floor as Amy and Adam-the 13th floor (my unlucky number). Once we made it into the room I jumped on the closest bed and just laid there admiring the softness. Which soon ended as Jeff came flopping down beside me. "Uh!" I grunted and I sat up just looking at Jeff's fragile body beside me and I get up and unpack my things also my old teddy bear my Dad gave me before he died. I sighed loud enough for Jeff to hear. "What's the matter? Something bothering you?" Jeff wondered "Sort-"my words were interrupted by my phone. I look at the caller ID and my eyes went wide open…

Sry guys…cliffhanger… I told you that it would be short…but don't worry! I'll post again tonight…maybe…only if I get reviews!


	7. Weird Situation Pt 2

Only 1 review? Guys, you can do better….ok BANNERS WANTED…  
A/N: Don't own, don't know, and don't SUE…..also, no flaming 

I flipped my cell phone open and said, "Hello?"

"Jackie?! Oh my gosh, how are you? "The worried voice said

"I'm fine, Mom…just fine…what about you?" I asked

"I'm doing real good…I just wanted to call to see how you're doing." I looked at my trembling hand and then said, "Mom… uhm….I-I- I….Raw's in Fort Wayne…" I waited for her response, as now the hand the phone was in started to tremble.

"Oh, um… wow…Jackie, that's amazing! When does the show start?" My Mom asked.

"I think at 7:45 P.M tomorrow. Do you know if Bethany and Kaitlyn are coming? I would love to see them…" I asked, pleased with my Mom's response.

"I'm not sure; I haven't talked with Connie since Thursday." I saw at the corner of my eye that Jeff got up; walking behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled and I wasn't thinking and I accidently said;

"I'm pregnant…" my eyes went wide and I covered my mouth instantly

"What? Sorry I didn't hear you…" My Mom said

"Huh, what…oh nothing…just talking to a friend…" I did the fake 'wipe the sweat of your forehead' thing and mouthed 'whew'  
"And who is this friend? Someone I should I know about?" I heard my Mom giggle on the other line

"Mom! What the hell?! Don't! Any who…I have to go… I love you…tell everyone that I know that I love them too! Bye!" I was about to hang up when I heard my Mom say 'Bye! Love you too!' once I heard that, I hung up.  
"Man, am I glad that's over…well, I need to unpack…but first, I need to see Amy…be right back Jeff!" I said kissing his lips and heading out the door.

Jeff's POV

Once Jackie went out the door, I went to my bag and started to unpack my things. Then I saw Jackie's teddy bear… I went to pick it up just when Jackie came in the door and saying,  
"I'm hungry…want to go get something to eat?" I nodded and we went to the nearest coffee shop in Fort Wayne.

sighs well...theres number 7...review!! 


End file.
